One Day stuck In The Mall Can Change You
by Blond Tan and in a Bikini
Summary: What Happens when Ryan Sharpay Troy Gabby Taylor and Chad get stuck in the mall over night ? Will their be fights friends enimes break ups new boy friend and girl friends ? Read to find out ! Rated T for some bad languege .
1. Chapter 1

One Day In The Mall Can Change You

**Sumary : What Happens when Ryan Sharpay Troy Gabby Taylor and Chad get stuck in the mall over night ? Will their be fights friends enimes break ups new boy friend and girl friends ? Read to find out ! Rated T for some bad languege .**

**Ok on with the storey ...**

It was the end of the day at East High and Chad Troy Gabby Taylor and Kelsie where talking .

" Wanna go to the mall ! " Said Gabby

" Yea " Everyone said except Kelsie .

" What about you kelsie ?" Troy asked .

" I am grounded i cant go sorry ." Kelsie said .

" Ok bye " With that Kelsie ran off .

" How about we go at night so i can get my homework done " Said Tyalor .

" Yea Sure thats would be cool " Everyone said .

on the other side of the school .

" Hey Ry wanna go to the mall ?" said Sharpay .

" Sure " Said Ryan .

" Ok how about we go tonight because we have dance classes "

" Sure that would be cool " Said ryan .

" Cool ."

Sharpay looks down at her watch . " Shit we have to get home to get ready for dance now or we will be late . "

" OMG your right lets go "

With that they left .

**Hoped you liked it sorry it was so short i just wanted to get that chapter in to get it started lol . PLEASE reveiw i need to know what people think about it :) **


	2. Just Shopping

**One Day In The Mall Can Change You**

**Thanks so much for all your great reviews their was one question that came up and it was " Is This Going To Be a Troypay " actully idk yet i have to think about it . I know if it is gonna be it's not gonna be in till almost the end of the storey :) **

**On With the Storey ...**

Gabby , Troy , Taylor, and Chad were in their car heading to the mall . It was about 8:30pm and they pallend to stay till it closed witch was aorung 11:00pm . Sharpay and Ryan were also on their way to the mall . Ryan and Sharpay also decided to stay till the mall closes . Knowing Sharpay she could stay in the mall forever ... or so she thought . When Troy Chad Gabby and Taylor got their the first store they headed to was American Eagle since all 4 of them loved that store . Ryan and Sharpay headed to Abercrombie since they both like that store . Both gorups didnt see eachother since the stores were on the opisite side of the mall .

**With Ryan And Sharpay**

" Ry do you like this skirt ? " Sharpay asked holding up a mini skirt .

" It's ok but it is kinda short mabey you should get the next size up . " Ryan said not wanting Sharpay to get such a short skirt that he knew their dad wouln't approve of .

" Are you saying I am fat ? " Sharpay asked pissed at her brother .

" No all I am saying is i know Dad wouldn't like you wearing that ." Ryan said trying to convince his sister .

" Thats not what you ment ! " Sharpay said really loud .

" Oh nevermind get the skirt if you wanna " Ryan said defeted .

**With Troy Gabby Taylor and Chad**

" Do you like this shirt ? " Gabby and Taylor said in unison holding up the same shirt .

" I swear that we're twins speterated at birth . " Taylor said .

" I know we think so much a like . "

" Well let's see what the boys have pick out . "

" Ok "

" Hey Troy what did you pick " Gabby asked

" Nothing sepcial just this shirt . Troy said holding up a shirt .

" And Chad what did you find ? " Taylor asked .

" Well I found 7 shirts 9 shorts and some boxers . "

" WOW " Troy Gabby and Taylor found in unison .

" Well lets go pay . "

**With Ryan and Sharpay**

" Ok lets pay what did you find Ryan ? " Sharpay asked .

" 2 shirts and a pair of pants how about you ?"

" 2 skirts 3 pairs of leggins 5 shirts 4 jakets 6 pairs of jeans and a pair of flip flops "

" Wow lets just pay for are stuff . "

" ok "

" What store do you want to go to next ?  
" How about Hollister . "

" Cool I lovbe that store . "

**With Troy Gabby Chad and Taylor **

" Ok did everyone pay ? " Troy asked

" Yup " everyone else said . "

" ok what store do you want to go to next ? "

" Hollister . " Gabby and Tyalor said

" Hollister it is " Chad said .

**oh cliffie are Ryan and Sharpay gonna run into Troy Gabby Taylor and Chad ? Whats gonna happen next ? Is Their gonna be a fight are they just gonna ignor them ? Wait why am i asking you i am the writer i pick whats gonna happen next lol . PLEASE REVEIW ! The more reviews i get the faster I make the next chapter .**


	3. I think Where locked in !

**One Day In The Mall Can Change You**

**Hey Guys Thanks for the reviews i really apreciate it . Um I decided that it is going a Ryella and a Charpay ( or what ever Chad and Sharpay is lol ) . I am not sure if thats going to be buts thats what i think it is . I dont want to loose any readers because it isn't a troyella so even if you dont like the parings please still read i promis it is a great story :) **

**on with the story ...**

Everyone was in Hollister picking out clothes . Then all the sudden they all here " Ry does this ofit make me look fat ? " . Everyone knew that voice it was Sharpay !

" OMG Troy we have to get out of here ! "

" I know but their standing in the way of the door how will we get out without them noticing us ? "

" ummmmmm " Chad said stumped .

" Well we better think fast cuse their coming over here !" Taylor said .

The all the suden they herd the voice . " O hey guys what are you guys doing here ? "

" Shit " Troy said under his breath .

" What was that ? " Sharpay said in a fake voice .

" What i said was ... wanna shop with us " Troy bluerted out not know what he just said . Everyone except for Sharpay was in shock

" Sure me and Ryan would love to hang with you guys . "

" Can I talk to Troy ALONE for a minute " Gabby said . They went out of the store and grabed Troy by the shirt . " What the fuck were you thinking inviting Ryan and Sharpay to hang with us ! "

" sorry i wasn't think she scared me so i just said something . "

" WELL NEXT TIME THINK !"

" Calm down lets just hang with them for tonight and act like it never happend tomorow i promis everything will be fine . "

" Ok " Gabby said in a sad voice .

So they walked around the mall with Ryan and Sharpay . They all kinda didnt pay atention to Sharpay's complaing . It was almost 11:00 and the mall was about to close but of corse Sharpay was still in one of the dressing rooms . Then they herd over the loud speaker " The mall will be closing in 5 minutes please buy your stuff and leave " **( lol i dont know what they really say so just bare with me ) **

" Come On Sharwe have to go ! " Said Ryan pissed .

" Hold on just 5 more minutes . " Sharpay said .

" The guy said of the the loud speaker that the mall was colsing in 5 minutes and that was five minutes ago ! "

" The Mall Is Now Closed all the workers can go home now " The guy said over the loud speaker .

" OMG Sharpay their gonna lock the mall we have to go . ! "

" ok ok fine we we'll go . "

They ran to the frount door to discover it was locked .

" hmm thats funny it's locked let me go try the other one . "

" OMG thats ones locked too ! "

" Guys I thinkl were locked in the mall ! " Gabby said frightened

**O cliffie i am gonna make another chapter tonight . And just to tell you for some reason the mall doesnt lock up the stores lol i only did that because if i didnt their would be no stoy lol . PLEASE REVEIW !**


	4. fighting

**One Day In The Mall Can Change You**

**even thow i didnt get any reviews for my last chapter i am going to make this one cuse i have notheing to do lol :) **

**on with the storey ...**

_Previously " Guys I thinkl were locked in the mall ! " Gabby said frightened _

Yea right let me see " Troy said in disbilfe

" OMG we really are stuck " Troy said

" It's all your fult Sharpay ! " Screamed Gabby

" My fult how was it my fult ?"

" Um lets see you just has to try on a a skirt you knew was gonna fit you ! and ..."

" Stop you guys could have told me we had to leave ! "

" WE DID ! " Everyone screamed

" Oh... "

" Ok lets stop yelling at Sharpay and try to find a way out of here ." Said Ryan .

" Why do you always stick up for Sharpay ?" Said Chad .

" Mabey because she is my twin sister and if i dont stand up for her no one will and you guys will probly end up killing her ! " Said Ryan .

" Wait you guys are twins i didn't know you were brother and sister ." said Chad.

" We have the same lats name . " said Sharpay

" O I thought it was just a coincedence . "

" Your an Idot . " Said Ryan

_" _Dont call him an idot ! " Said Taylor .

" Well he is ! " Said Sharpay

" No he's not he's just slow ! " said troy

" look who's talking Mr. I got a 45 on my math test! " said Ryan

" It was hard i didnt know how to do it . "

" It was only multiplying ! " Said Taylor

" Atleast i am not a smart and nerdy as you ." I

" I am not a nerd ! "

" Yes you are look what your wearing ! " Said Sharpay

" Atleast she doesnt wear the same clothes as her brother ! " said Gabby

" Me and Ryan dont wear the same clothes ! "

" He dresses like a freakin girl ! "

" No he doesnt i think he dresses cool " Said Sharpay

" Yea cool for a gay guy ." screamed Gabby

" Well he is gay so he can dress like a gay guy. Opps sorry ryan ! " Said Sharpay

" Ha ! I knew he was gay " said Chad

" I am not gay ! " said Ryan

" sure..." said troy

" Mabey your gay . " said Ryan

" How am i gay ? " said troy

" Well in basketball when you block someone you touch them so mabey you only play basketball to touch all the other boys ! "

" Ok ewwwww and only you would think of that Ryan ! " said Chad

" ok Ryan if your not gay prove it ! " said Taylor

" Ok I will " Ryan grabed Sharpay by the shoulders and started to kiss her .

" OMG dude that was your sister ! " said Chad .

" OMG sorry Shar i thought it was Gabby "

" Omg you were gonna kiss my girl friend ! "

_" _No "

" Yes you were you mother fucker ! "

" No I was gonna kiss Taylor ! "

You were gonna kiss my girl friend "

" No ! Ok well atleast i kissed a girl to show you i am NOT ! Gay ! "

" We still dont know because you kissed your sister ! " Said Taylor .

" Ok i'll prove it ! in 7th grade i made out with Taylor behinde the school ! "

" how are we going to belive that ! " said Gabby

" Actully guys we did " Taylor said embaressed .

" and you never told anyone ! " said Troy

" Nope " said Taylor .

" Well i knew said Sharpay . "

" what did Ryan tell you . ? " said Chad

" No i watched them do it . "

" Really ? " said Taylor

" Yup . "

" OK! GUYS COME ON STOP FIGHTING AND LETS TRY TO FIND A WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE ! " Screamed Troy

" Ok lets split up ! " said Chad

" ok Me and Troy will go this way , Sharpay and Chad will go that way and Ryan and Gabby will go the other way . " said Taylor

" ok way am i not with gabby ? " said troy

" because i dont want any of the boy friend and girl friends to go together because we will find them making out somewere . "

" ok well call eachother if we find a way out and if we dont find a way out in 1 hour then well meet back here " Said Ryan

" ok lets go "

**Ok i will write a new chapter as soon as i get atleats 3 reveiws ! So PLEASE REVEIW :)**


End file.
